


《珍宝》chapter（2）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM!
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 我坐拥天下疆土王权，前途似锦，却只有一个野心。





	《珍宝》chapter（2）

阿斯加德海岸的港口在一夜之间军舰林立，渔船无一出海，烽火连绵的阵仗连海底的生灵们都惴惴不安。

“你看上去缩水了一大圈，”Loki戳了戳每日替他带来消息的小水母，无暇去管那些，腹中混种的孩子让他整日昏睡，食量剧增，“所以他会带兵出征吗？”

晶蓝的小水母慢悠悠地吐着泡泡转了个圈，趴在人鱼的肩头蹭了蹭。

“hey，这次我可真的没法带上你......”Loki摸了摸微微隆起的肚子，自从他“闯祸”之后，hela对他的态度一直不冷不热，“god......你不觉得海水越来越冷了吗？也许是因为这个挑剔的小崽子。”

“这是你早该料到的，”hela调配的药剂总是格外苦涩，Loki一口闷进后吐着舌头龇牙咧嘴，“怀着人类王族的子嗣，至少在你生下他之前海洋都不会再重新接纳你。”“难道我会变成史上第一条被淹死的人鱼？”Loki哼笑了一声，扶着腰侧卧在了洞穴外的礁石上，这里是唯一被阳光照射到的地方，“这可是我的重磅筹码，我怎么可能在它还有可能拖累我的情况下离开......唔！”

“这可由不得你，my bro。”hela扬手收回了法术，Loki这下是彻底昏睡在了礁石上，“既然那个冤大头乐意接盘，你得好好地留着你的小命。”

Thor在这等待hela履行承诺的这一个月里，几乎每天都要往港口跑，沙滩的每一寸礁石之间都不会放过，唯恐错过了那条狡猾的小人鱼。

“你知道巫族和人类王室有些过节，”hela造访船舱那日，来意明确，“所以我不觉得你值得信任。”“如果事关Loki......”Thor的无神论在两日之间被击得粉碎，“你可以相信我，看在是他先弃我而去的份上。”

“well......在收养Loki之前，我尤其讨厌年轻的小人鱼，”hela缓缓地绕着Thor转了一圈，自然而然地坐在了靠椅上，“因为他们心性活泼狡猾，还......很容易在发情期怀孕。”“你是说......”Thor几乎跳了起来，“这是我的头生子！这不是一般的......”

“我当然知道这不一般，这也是Loki的头生子，他不知道自己在肚子里揣了个炸弹！”hela猛然起身凑近Thor，壮硕高大的王子便被一股无形的怪力钉在了墙上，“听着，我会把我的小人鱼借给你一段时间，你得万无一失地保护着他，直到他在陆地上生下孩子。”

“然后呢？”Thor艰难地喘了口气，他毫不怀疑只要自己说错一个字，hela就会让自己变成一个英年早逝的王子，“我的孩子，还有我的.....你的Loki，父王在上，你就算杀了我也不能夺走这一切。”

“我不关心那颗小炸弹的去处，但Loki必须还给我。”hela松开了Thor，在消失之前拿走了他脖颈上穿绳挂着的翠绿耳坠，“当然，如果你不够格当一个父亲，我也不介意再养一条小人鱼。”

“我会盯着你的，人类。”“谁是眼线？”“水母。”“什么？！”

“看来你就是......”昏迷的人鱼被浪潮送上了海滩，Thor小心翼翼地抱起了Loki，望向脚边绕着喵喵叫的一只毛尖泛蓝的灰猫，“那只水母？告诉hela，我会好好照顾我的Omega。”“喵。”

人鱼的尾巴随着离开海岸慢慢干燥，渐渐地变成了双腿。Thor半跪着用披风裹住了Omega，跳上马车时丝毫没有晃到他。“看来你最近没有在校练场偷懒。”戴着宽檐帽的马夫轻佻地吹了声口哨，甩了一声响亮的空鞭，“能让我看看你捞上来的小美人么？”“别吵醒他，fandral。”

Loki醒来已经是三天后的事儿了，胃里因为饥饿翻江倒海地抽搐，hela果然还是“惩罚”了他的莽撞。“我让厨房准备了一些东西，”Thor走了进来，人鱼背对着他望向窗外，削瘦的肩胛消去了他大部分的怒气，“它们一定合你口味......也能让你肚子里的孩子健康。”

Loki回头看了Thor一眼，没有说话。  
他为什么会在这里？hela和Thor说了多少？窗台上的那只猫为什么看上去那么眼熟？

“well......你可以保持缄默，我的王国向来民主。”alpha捏住了人鱼尖瘦的下巴，Loki桀骜地冲他眯了眯眼睛，灰猫便喵呜一声跳下窗台，挠破了Thor的手背，“嘶！但我会让你开口，就像那些曾经被我豢养的猛兽一样。”

我并没有你和hela想象中的那么好骗，Loki。

“收集十九年前海岸周遭所有的人鱼传说，fandral。”Thor在视察军队前传召了他相识多年的伙伴，公爵之子，“掘地三尺也必须挖出来，将所有还活着的相关之人都带到我面前来。”“那时有一场女巫运动，”fandral匪夷所思地摊开手，“王国上下每天都有几十个所谓的女巫被乡绅村民私自处死，这么混乱的年代......”

“在我出征之前查出一个结果，然后替我护好Loki。”年轻的王储打断了fandral的话，欧蓝色的瞳孔中晦涩难明，“fandral，哪怕我终日有千万人簇拥，但他太过重要，以至于我只能相信你一个人。”

Loki始终没有开口说话，仿佛真的成了通话中那个被剥夺了歌喉的人鱼。Thor每天都会在晚上来到Loki的卧室，沉默地抱着他睡一晚再离开，直到两个月后，他出征的前一日。

“带你去一个地方。”马车里，王子始终闭目假寐，双手搁于膝头坐得笔挺，直到Loki几乎将他的额头上盯出了一个洞才开口，“去见你一直在找的人。”“......你知道了？”人鱼沉默了半晌，终于嗓音沙哑地开口，“我以为你会直接把我赶走，毕竟hela不会真的杀了你。”

“不，如果为你做这些能留下你的话，为什么不呢？”alpha的神情从Loki承认的那一刻，便逐渐变得阴郁，“你很聪明，懂得攀附一个能轻易解决这件事的人。”“不是攀附，是交易。”Loki强调，盛怒之下的alpha让Omega本能地畏惧，但他从来都不会屈服，“如果你非要这个孩子作为补偿，我也只能留给你。”

“他不是补偿，我也不会放走你。”Thor的语气淡得像是在陈述一个木已成舟的事实，马车停下了，他下了车回身撩开帘子，宽阔的臂膀挡去了大半的阳光，“Loki，我只是气你将自己看得太轻。”

如同一件蒙尘于过往的珠宝，因为无谓的灰尘而折价。

接下来的路程车马无法抵达，他们绕过墓碑林立的山岗，然后寻到了一座无主的枯坟。“这就是当年那个主张处死你母亲的乡绅，晚年生了一场重病猝死，独子远走多年没有音讯，便连碑文都没有了。”Thor不着痕迹地扶住了面色有些发白的Loki，“当年你母亲貌美，却不愿嫁给这乡绅的独子，他早就心怀嫉愤。”

“他死得太早了。”Loki抓着Thor小臂的手微微颤抖起来，以至于青筋暴起，“不，是我来得太晚......你是不是在骗我？这一切一定没这么简单......”“19年的执念，你只是不甘心罢了。”Thor一根根地将Loki紧握的手指掰开，才发现人鱼的掌心被尖锐的指甲刺得血肉模糊，“如今亲眼见到仇敌的坟墓，也比不明不白要好。”

Loki呆呆地看了Thor一眼，突然推开他跌跌撞撞地往来时得路上跑过去，五个月大的孕腹险些几次撞上路边的枝桠和碎石，被Thor抓住手臂一把锢在了怀里：“hela让我在你生产之前照顾你，你现在想回海里，都不一定能活着回到她身边！”

“Loki，你自以为步步为营聪明绝顶，却只会向后看，身边真心待你的人却视而不见，才是十足的蠢笨！”

“真心待我？”Omega扭头瞪着Thor冷笑，“如果不是这个孩子，我的皮囊，你只会和这个乡绅一样把我当作妖怪！”“人类并不都是这样，这不也是你自己说......”“我骗你的。”Loki微红着眼眶拧开了Thor捉着他的胳膊，“世上长了一张嘴的东西，就都会骗人。我会，人类也是。”

alpha没有再同他争辩，阴沉着脸将Omega拉上了马车，车夫放下了帘子也不松开手。Loki拳打脚踢地想挣脱开来，被Thor摁住了肩膀，一口咬住了后颈的腺体。

“呃唔！”Loki嘶叫了一声，Omega人鱼的身体构造让他在被标记之初，瑟瑟发抖地在Thor怀里缩成了一团，下身的裤子湿热一片，“你混......啊！”

“我明日便要出征，那王宫里估计是谁也看不住你。”Thor卡住了Loki挣动的脖子，一口接着一口，将牙印咬在了Omega红肿的腺体上，Loki沙哑的呜咽渐渐细弱了下去，瘫倒在Thor的臂弯，“但被标记的人鱼在每个月的发情期，都会不由自主地回到他的alpha身边......Loki，你跑再远，也是在我的疆域上辗转。”

“只要你走，”Loki已经全然熬红了眼眶，Omega人鱼披头散发地骑坐到了alpha的大腿上，扯开了他的衣襟，“我就立马离开，就算斩了自己的尾巴也不会回来。”“那你就试试，”Thor从当中撕开了Loki的裤子，卡着他的腰向上挺身，Loki尖锐地呻吟一声趴在了他的肩膀上，随着马车的颠簸和alpha的肏弄断断续续地喘息，“Loki，我比你想象中的更难缠。”

马车的木轮碾过了石块，剧烈地震颤了一下，alpha的性器前所未有地深入肏了进去，两人同时喘息了一声。Thor拽下披风垫在了Loki的后腰，让他平躺在了车座上，分开他的腿慢慢地沉下了腰。

“呃嗯......嗯！Tho...哈啊！”Loki上头的情欲渐渐消散了一些，哽咽着去推Thor，被他捏住了手腕举过头顶摁住,摆动着腰杆往最深处顶。Loki皱着眉紧闭了眼，紧绷的腰肢渐渐松软了下来，双腿不自觉地缠上了alpha劲瘦的腰。

“你不可能....哈啊！”Loki的面颊贴在了Thor的颈窝，alpha的血管隔着薄薄的皮肤疯狂地跳动，而人鱼尖锐的犬牙能轻易咬断他，“……困住我……呃嗯……嗯！”

“猛兽难囚于笼，”Thor停顿了片刻，松开了Loki的双腕，Omega不得不抱紧了在他身上起伏的alpha，以免跌下狭长的座椅，“所以我要你，心甘情愿。”

我坐拥天下疆土王权，前途似锦，却只有一个野心。

“肚子......”Loki从凌乱断续的喘息中呢喃，“哈嗯！你压到我了......啊！”Thor抱着Loki的腰让他跪趴在了座椅上，然后从后掰开他的臀缝肏了进去。Omega后仰了脖颈呜咽了一声，被alpha捏着下巴扭过了头亲吻。

狭小的马车车厢中，他们近乎绝望癫狂地缠绵，掩盖在相交私处的下摆欲盖弥彰地垂下又被掀开，Loki记得自己也咬住了Thor的腺体，以牙还牙地让他半个肩头都沾满了血迹。

“也许我会让你怀上双胞胎......”Omega大汗淋漓地坐在alpha的大腿上，Thor依旧没有放过他，烙铁般的性器借着他身体里的余温慢慢地挺动，甚至再一次挤开了他怀胎许久的生殖腔，马车已经驶入王城，“Loki，我所有的失态和卑鄙，都给了你。”

“标准的混蛋托辞，”Loki在alpha的精液控制不住地留下自己的大腿之前整理好了衣裤，用长袍和披风掩盖了被Thor撕开的破洞，弯腰缩背地做完这一切后他再一次气喘吁吁，而金发的王子不知何时已经将自己收拾得得体妥帖，脊背笔直地下了车，“你应该很了解我有多记仇。”

“你是指马车上的......私仇？”正由着宫人解下披风的Thor没有回头，扬声问了过来，一瞬间Loki只觉得所有目光都火辣辣地射到了自己脸上。

“那你最好牢牢记着，”Thor笑着回身捏了捏Loki尖挺的鼻子，然后就快步走往了校练场的方向，“我会明知故犯很多次。”

Thor意料之外地浪费了出征前的最后一夜。他在校练场呆了一整夜，直到只剩下肃穆的卫兵值班，年轻的王子依旧坐在那里。

“现在才开始多愁善感，不像你的做派。”fandral带来了一壶酒，他们俩分享着喝谁也醉不了，“惦记着高塔上沉睡的美人，也不像你，Thor。”“我只是突然发现，野心和欲望永远都无法满足。”Thor拿过了酒壶，辛辣入喉，“曾经我只想赢，现在，我还想在朝夕之间便结束这场战役。”

“为了回到他身边？”“为了不再离开。”

军队在第二日的清晨整装待发。frigga带着Loki一起走上了城墙，望向矛尖林立的长龙。“odin还未曾考虑好如何同你会面，但你得相信我，他比你想象得要和蔼。”王后将一副珀蓝色的耳坠放在了Loki的手心，她知道自己的儿子有多别扭，“Loki，你不必急着换上它们，但在我21岁那年，我戴着它们迎接了凯旋而归的丈夫。”

Loki接过耳坠，看着军队前方那一抹火红色的披风渐渐消失在地平线，朝阳中似乎有人回头凝望。

“Thor告诉我你会离开，在他意料之中。”frigga示意亦步亦趋跟着的fandral退下，看向身侧清冷而孤傲的Omega，她想到了自己风华正茂的时候，那时odin也曾是一个年轻而莽撞的王子，而自己也同样矜持而犹豫，“你看，他把他的好友也派来看着你，实在令人喘不过气来，年轻的alpha们总是沉不住气。”

“我十分敬重您，我是说，您是我唯一敬重的人类。”Loki低头看了看手心的耳坠，慢慢地放到了耳侧，frigga贴心地将它改小了，一切都正合适，“Thor不了解我，他一点都不。”

“我想是的。”王后笑起来的眼眸让Loki想起了另一个人，如同不灭的朝阳和最瑰丽的珍宝，“所以你不会像他说的那样离开，对吗？”


End file.
